Panglar's Theorem of Timeline Relativity
---- Panglar's Theorem of Timeline Relativity, often shortened to simply Panglar's Theorem, is a complex theory providing an explanation for timeline mechanics. Overview Though Panglar's Theorem of TImeline Relativity is heavily complicated and cannot be fully conveyed in a way that would be widely understood, it, in short, states that: 1: The collection of time and space discerned as reality consists of two main area types; Timelines(A) and Non-Temporal Spaces(B). *(A): Timelines are defined as the spaces in which time flows freely. Traditional visual representations of Timelines usually depict them as lines arranged in a branching pattern. Most lifeforms found in timelines are bound to time flow, and could not function in Non-Temporal Spaces. *(B): Non-Temporal Spaces are the areas of emptiness found between timelines. Life does exist in these spaces, though not in a state that can be properly equated to how life is typically defined. 2: Timelines will split(A) to conform to most, if not all, large changes to reality in order to keep the fabric of spacetime stable(B). *(A): These splits of timelines have occurred since the beginning of time, and are believed to have originated from a currently unknown single origin point. It is generally known that the further back a timeline was split, the more it will differ from our current timeline; however, thanks to the 'Butterfly Effect', even relatively close timelines can be extremely different from our own. *(B): This means that, potentially, if something large can happen, it most likely has happened or will happen eventually. Only certain Meta Events are exempt from this; see below for more information on this phenomenon. 3: Timelines are a distinct entity from dimensions(A), and in fact, all reside within dimensions(B). (A): Though timelines are often confused with dimensions, the difference between the two is very important. Put very simply, a dimension is usually a seemingly infinite sphere containing movement axes. The 'first' dimension is simply a single point of existence with no axis, technically making it the smallest thing that can technically be defined as existing. The 'second' dimension contains the four basic movement axis, specifically Up, Down, Left, and Right. The third dimension, the one we live in, adds the 'Depth' axis, and is the most hospitable for life. The fourth dimension adds the 'Blend' axis, and can best be defined as something similar to one of Escher's works. The fifth dimension and beyond are, as of yet, unexplainable in layman's terms. (B): Dimensions contain everything you know as reality, and though the natural ones are far too large to comprehend, artificially created ones can be manageably smaller, and contain their own set of timelines. Meta Events Meta Events are special events, artificial or natural, that are not restricted by the usual laws of timestream physics. These events include: 1: Time Travel Time Travel usually involves movement outside the timeline directly to another part of the timeline. Due to this, the act of time travel itself will not become part of a branching timeline. However, changes made to a timeline once arrival in the past and/or future has occurred are still subject to the normal laws. For instance, a large cluster of timelines have branched out from people trying to kill Hitler, and a surprising amount have sprung from people trying to kill their own grandfathers.Of course, thanks to law 2, these changes simply split the timelines and happen in the new branch, meaning that upon arrival to your own time period, no changes will have occurred at all. 2: Timeline Jumping Timeline Jumping is essentially moving from one timeline to another, and involves mechanics very similar to time travel. Again, since the act of Timeline Jumping occurs outside a timeline, no changes can occur. However, upon arrival in a new timeline, a new set of branches will be formed in order to accommodate the new arrival. The timeline jumped from will stop producing branches from the person or object that has jumped timelines, but will resume if the person or object returns. Thanks to Timeline Jumping, it is possible to live with the changes you made to the past and/or future, and should be fairly simple if the Time Travel is executed correctly; however, it should be noted that the consequences of your actions are very real, and will be your responsibility whether you live with them or not. Series that use Panglar's Theorem *Every series taking place on Earth-83. *Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Timelines Category:Theories Category:Earth-83